Birthday Rain
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Puck's forgotten his sister's birthday gift adn Finn makes a visti. Bwahaha, i think that's my BEST summary ever. Not really, it's a horrible Summary9Birthday Countdown...in case you were curious


So...In case you are wondering, I fell down my stairs today...it snowed and if you add a tired me to snowy, icy steps the results are just bad. I swear I'm going to land myself in the hospital one day. So what do I do, I write a birthday fic! They really make me special.

I know, I know, get your ass on Finally Yours and Let Your Defenses Down, I just can't focus and it doesn't matter. Tonight I plan on pulling an almost all nighter, so I can finish this and update at least one of those.

Parings:Puck/Finn

Disclaimer: If I claim to own it can I? Damn, no need to crush my dreams I'd suck at owning the show anyway. Now excuse me while I go pout in a corner. I don't own glee, I do however own the sugar high I'm on right now.

It was his sister's birthday tomorrow and it was raining like there was no tomorrow. That wasn't the worst part though, not even close. The worst part was that he had failed to go shopping and get her a gift. Which he knew would come back later to bite him in the ass. That is why you can find Noah Puckerman in Walmart looking for the perfect gift for his little sister.

What the hell was he doing? He could get her a god damned late present couldn't he? No, she gave him those eyes today. She really thinks he got her something special. Ahh! He didn't even know what the 8 year old girl wanted(1). He was so screwed, so so so screwed. He had tried to talk to his mother about it but she didn't help. Wait, wait! He just got the best idea ever.

"Hello?"

"Finn!" He might've sounded like a thirteen year old girl when he shrieked that but he didn't notice, unlike everyone around him.

"Jesus, Puck. What's up?"

"My sister's birthday!"

"Is tomorrow? Yes."

"I need a present." There was silence and a slight shift from where ever he was. It sounded like he was on his bed and sat up.

"Please, PLEASE tell me you aren't serious." Puck bit his lip.

"No, no. I am, I have no idea what to get her."

"Well where the hell are you?" Finn got all protective boyfriend on him(2), which made puck smile slightly. "It's fucking pouring and freezing!"

"I'm fine, I'm at Walmart."

"Okay, well get her a Pillow Pet(3), she really wanted one of those." Puck remembered her continuously asking for one."

"Did anyone else get her one?"

"No, get her the penguin she really asked for that one." Puck had smiled as he stayed on the phone looking for the pillow pet thing.

"So..." He smirked. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Please don't I think I'll die."

"Do you want me to come over later? Your sister has practice and you'll be alone...this storm is really bad."

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He picked up the stuffed animal that was labeled Pillow Pet and smiled at his accomplishment. He's pretty sure it's a penguin...it looked like a penguin. He could be wrong though. I mean, he's never even heard of these things until his sister basically shoved his face at the TV and screamed 'I want it!'. He had, of course, laughed at her and left for school.

"Hey..."He muttered. "I'm gonna let you go, meet me at my house soon?"

"Yeah, see you then." There were no exchanges of I love you. They may have been together for a while, they just haven't gotten that far. Puck would kind of brush it aside every time Finn said it.

The rain came down hard, bouncing off the widows of his car as he drove up to his house, Finn sitting in his car out front. Puck smiled at the image of Finn leaned in the backseat, obviously digging for something. He ran up to the car tapping on the window and making Finn jump a mile.

"Don't DO that!" Finn said, getting out of his own car. Both boys rushed to the house. Finn got to the door and opened it. Puck ran up his stairs and slipped on a sheet of ice, falling and hitting the ground with a thud. "Shit, Puck, are you okay?" Puck had sat up, a little dazed as Finn ran next to him.

"Um, ow..." He blinked a couple of times and felt Finn's hand on the back of his head. Finn withdrew his hand and let out a breath neither boy knew he was holding.

"C'mon, stupid, you're sisters Pillow Pet is all wet." He extended a hand to Puck who accepted it. Puck watched Finn grab the bag off the floor, their hands never separating.

"Get over here." He muttered quietly, and pulled Finn to him, their lips connecting. The rain was suddenly ignored and it felt like their first kiss again. Finn never letting go of the bag or Puck's hand, Puck's hand reaching to pull Finn closer by his back pocket and never leaving Finn's hand.

Finn pulled away first and looked up to the rain, letting it fall on his face. Puck couldn't help but smile as Finn's eyes shut and a smile graced his features. He looked back to Puck and kissed him again. When they pulled away they went inside, puck stumbling on the stairs again but Finn grabbing him and keeping him steady.

"We should probably get dressed..." Finn had said, placing the pillow bet next to the window as Puck threw him clothes.

By the time his sister got home the two were covered in tape and wrapping paper, her gift securely wrapped. There was some marker or maybe pen on Pucks face and the two boys were cuddled on Puck's bed. His mother had smiled at the image of the two boys. She had always thought of Finn as something more and was more than happy to hear they were dating.

She closed the door, Puck's head burring deeper into Finn's chest. Finn's arm pulled him tighter and smiled lightly. Both boys would deal with clean up tomorrow, for tonight she'd let the two boys sleep. Maybe one day Puck will swallow his pride and say I love you.

It wasn't until morning when everyone's assumptions had came true. Puck had came to earlier and smiled inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. He was never into cuddling or feeling stuff. Finn on the other hand was a giant teddy bear and he could suffer with that.

"Finn." He whispered, Finn's eyes flickered before opening.

"Hey."

"Finn, I...I love you." Finn smiled and kissed Puck.

"i know, I love you too." He smiled. "You should probably go wish your sister a happy birthday...you have pen on your face." There was confusion etched on Puck's face.

"Well, you're covered in tape."

"Yeah, so are you...We did a lot more than we thought huh?" The fact neither boy moved for another hour, when Puck's sister came flying in and jumping on them, really showed they loved each other.

Wha-la, done. Aye, I am so tired! Do we love it, it's fluffy and gives me warm fuzzy feelings inside. I love Finn/Puck it's so fun to play with...

story purposes only, she is eight, considering I don't actually remember her age...deal with it XP joking, it's a close enough age, I was thinking eleven but I decided on eight, yes?

I mention Fuck's my addiction? You all HAD to see that coming!

, have you seen those things? They are adorable! I'm fifteen almost sixteen so this is slightly embarrassing to admit, but whatever. I got three for Christmas, from my brother, my sister and my aunt. Somehow they all managed to get me the same exact one, a penguin. ADORABLE!


End file.
